1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing a display apparatus and a method of controlling thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus which has a function for controlling a display operation of a plurality of content areas of a screen, and a method of controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, diverse types of electronic products have been developed and propagated. In particular, display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), personal computers (PCs), and notebook PCs have been generally used in many households.
As the use of display apparatuses has increased, a user's need for diverse functions has increased. Accordingly, manufacturers have tried to meet the user's needs. Consequently, products having unprecedented new functions have been introduced.
As an example, according to the user's need, a display apparatus, which, in addition to displaying an image, is able to execute separate content such as a game or Internet content while the image is simultaneously displayed. In other words, the display apparatus is able to display a plurality of content areas to execute various contents simultaneously. However, when various contents are executed through the plurality of content areas of the screen, content areas which a user has to control increase in number, and thus, it is difficult for the user to control the content areas of the screen. Accordingly, a method of easily controlling a display operation by controlling a plurality of content areas of the screen is needed.